Meme, Meme, Memer
Episode 69 of Peanut Butter Jotter. Also comes with obscure 80's bonus cartoons. Credit to CDCB2 (Flick Duck) for the transcript. Skreept The Awesomesauce Uterz (team meme) are practicing not-MLG soccer Memeunchy: (nervous, chewing on a dank pretzel stick) Jelly from Breadwinners got the ball…(chews on dank pretzel 5evergreen stick again)she lost her ball…(chews on dank pretzel stick until his teeth rot)…Jelly’s got her ball again... Go Awesomesauce Uterz and Daring Dank! Meme! Iogr and Soapy miss when they try to get the dank ball from Jelly from Breadwinners; she walks right past them, and they fall onto each other. The dank ball Mamawhoaimitchy: (cont’d) Ayyy lmao oopsy: memeatchyandscratchy, our dank meme tamagotchi friend… popoopsy: We never mean to criticise Ayyy thats british spelling mr … tootsiepop: But you are being memely dank… Bootsthemonkey: For no dank reason. Mankey: I have to be dank. I’m the official meme person for the Awesomesauce Uterz and Daring Dank not-MLG Soccer Meme. Pussinboots: Well, if you must be dank…(with Footfetish)…please be not-MLG. Princess Mindy: (memes, blink 182s 73 times, and turns around; whispering) All right, meme. We are doing dank. July 2015 RPs: Coming at u. (kicks dank LSD prescriptions & school supplies & pink clouds & pahkitews & knuckles & heinz mustard & Jerry & morty) Good Luck Charlie Brown: (tries to kick, but misses and gravity fallls down wait gravity falls has three ls) good grief.exe The other team, The Wonderfun Wolf TFs on Deviantart, gets the dank ball punchyandmunchy: We have it…oh. We were doing dank. jelly patty rabbit from maple town: (helping Memenut up and laughing as the camera pans to the crimson and ennui red sky and not that sky everyone has a fetish over) That was your funniest meme yet! (Pea the nutshack joins in laughing, too) spangbigbang theory and petrock have the dank ball and are about to kick it Netflix Pupplz: Go ahead, spingebill and st patrick. Take your best meme. Nobody memes with the Daring Dank. (they do, and he blocks it, causing the dank ball to bounce off of petrock's 73rd chin and into the net) The GC Meme team is happy Soapy: Ayyyy im da best Nutpea: you suk m9 Flik from a bug's life: Yeah, yeah. But still negative - over 9000 for us. Dank, meme, zipper cat! We are a failed abortion. (69 boring minutes later) Pokémonchy: Sorry, you memes. I memed my dankest. Peekachunut: We know you know, 65 year old creepy Cuban man. Thx. Memetchi: Is this the 69th time we’ve lost, or the 73rd? freakazoid: 420th. Mummyitchy: Oh memes whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Billy Billy bo willy banana fana fo filly: But it was definitely the dankest. Kek: Yeah. Especially when I memed that kek and landed on my dank. July2015: You went poops. peanut from Jeff dunham: I went double poops! (laughs with Jeff dunham) Aflac: That isn’t dank. We memed! And I’m tired of meming! Plank from Ed Edd n Eddy: Maybe you guys could use a cockroach. Joey: Yeah. That’s a dank idea. I’ll ask meme marky. (At Soapy's house) Garfielf, jonathan q arbuckle, and freak & knuckles & Luigi & dank memes are there Joey: Danks for being our cockroach, marky. MARKY: Danks for axing meme, Joey. Now let’s start with a not-MLG meme—kekking. Now kek the dank straight into ur mom like this. (Keks the dank ball over the mom and into da Krusty the clown krab) Well, I guess my first meme as your cockroach is never, never kek the ball too hard. flickr: And never kek the dank ball to HEY IT'S FREEEEEEEEEEED RECHID. (laughs at his joaje) (meanwhile) Fred Flintstone Wreck it Ralph: my leg.doc Pennyandmitch: Guess this memes GnagOg projects are ogre. Earthboundness: Sorry, keks. I’ll ogre another dank ball. Fuq: So what do we scooby doo yogurt with shaggy's eyes scratched out in the meme time? Stan: L I can hell you is this. When your in the meme, do your worst, play unfair, and have wonderfun. His advice doesn’t sans-ify Flowey (At the Not-MLG soccer field) Dafuq: I’m danking my bass, and I’m playing furries, but I’m sure not having dank. We’re 1337 points behind and here comes a star player. (that last sentence seems inaccurate lol) Spingebill and petrock kek the dank ball towards the woman, and it hits Flippy in the 97th chin, but it doesn’t make it in (ayy thats a rhyme) Flowey: (cont’d) I blocked you! I blocked you! Wolverine from X-Men: Lol Nice stuff. Fliany Family (a silly surname ayy lmao): wtf. You’re Woody from Toy Storyofklmylife. Woody: Yea, that’s meme. And after the meme, we’ll dank. (in front of the gnagog not-Mlg headquarters) PJtheraccoonperretsomething: (at sans do you wanna have a bad time) You’re what?! Flick: I’m leaving the Awesomesauce Uterz and Daring Dank Meme. Pwnut: You caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan't! Flick: Sure I-I-I-I can. I got a baby butter meme. Jet: From who? Plane: The Wonderfun Wolverines. They’re (censored by 4kids)…and WoolyMammoswine—he’s team captain falcon punches me. Helicopter: But we memed u. What’ll WilliamWill and I dooooooooooo? Fork: You’ll find somemebody that I used to know. I couldn’t say no.avi Asgore all, the triangles have won every meme they’ve played. Bill cipher: You wanted us to meme. Dipper: Yeah. What Elsa from Frozen is there? (the springfield where the sweatsons are potty training) WilliamWill: (while Dipper and Bill Cipher are doing jumping Jake the phifedawg bureaucatdawg) Dank meme. (x73) (while he says it the 69th-73rd times, he is shown standing in front of a giant meme) He blows a pistol and Dank is tired, but Bill Cipher isn’t Hombre Sweatson: (panting) WtF. That was a dank. Is pooping always like (bleep) this? (as he says that, Bill Cipher shapeshifts into a dank Dorito) My meme m8 isn’t very ice cream at friendly's. Wheely: Okay, Hombre J Sweatson. Take 69731337 laps around the dank. Dipper&Mabel: (surprised) no WilliamWill: That’s what I memed. And I’m the meme captain falcon. NOW! Jomz from Paukyman: But wwwwwwhen does the wonderfun stuff shart? WilliamWill: Wonderfun? You’re keking, left? Now edit my pages! (in front of the GC Meme Team HQ) Sanic & Knuckles are with Bubbles from PPG Bubbles from Pupplz: But I don’t want a popple inside out emotion. Sanic: Sure you do, meme lord. Bubbles from PPG: Ayyy lmao. I like being the official not-MLG meme sans-ctuary of the Asgore Utrzzzz and Danking Dank. July2015RP&Knucklez: Wouldn’t you rather be the official glalie of the Awesomesauce Uterz and the Notorious B.I.G? Momunchymoproblemz: No. AmyandSameyclassicsanicfan: But you’d get to kek the dank ball. Mummysleg: No, danks. I’d rather try out my dank meme. Instead of the memING section, I’m going to be the official not-MLG brodcaster.avi Jazumyn frum pahkitew: Well, k. If dats how you gravity falls. Heinz ketchup: Wheel find ur mom to take Flippy's place…I hope x chrome (the fielf where the meme lords practice) There is a big memechine on the field that shoots dank balls into chromes houseboat WoodyandBuzz&knuckles: Reddy, glalie? Feek: Uh, Ed Edd n eddy, Piga dgrifm. Weegee: That’s Mama Weegee to you. And don’t forget, for every dank you don’t kek, we will need 21 punishments FLECK: R you sure we have to dank this? Wooly Mamoswine: Stop meming or I will meme it 40 punishments & jerry. (he flaps the switch that starts the machinima) 73 soccer balls are hurled at the chromez house of chromyness, none of which Dipper blocks Dipper: Deadl E Cheese and hackers. (Chromez houseboat explodes with soccer balls) I hope he’s something like Sanic & Knucklez. Woolma lamb: (appears out of the bloo from Foster's) You owe me 133773692016 punishments Danking Dank Meme. Barm Sweatson: Can I eat your shorts first? Woolma: What? Barm: Now that I’m on the meme, can we call it The Danking Dank and the wonderfuns? Woolma from flankstons: (shapeshifts 73 times) Aw, that’s so Doug funnie, I forgot to leave. (normal) Just The Wonderfuns & Jamesphie supporters. Now u must die Flowey: If this is Woolma Lambstons way of danking meme up (beatnik), it isn’t working. (In front of Patchy the Pirates house) Patchy has a slumber party popple from mario set up Patchy: You arrr kidding, arrr? July2015: No! And if you join us, we’ll call the meme The Awesomesauce and the 2hu pirate. Patchuli virus: Really? Wow. I’ve never been 2hou before. Charlie Brown: So you’ll dank it? Patchy: No. (Watches honey boo boo) Soapy shrugs (the area where the meme lords practice) Dipper: (really tired and worn out and almost ded) 13377369 + 420 for dank memes! (he sighs and falls down slowly) WilliamWill: (walks into video) Now comes the dank meme of practice. Dipper: (worn out and hopeful) It’s over? I can go eat dinner? WilliamWill: No food for you, fatty. Shack: When Awesome Otter practice is over, we always have dank bagels at Duncan from TD donuts. (This intensifies from this point on) WilliamWill: Who needs dank bagels? It’s time for twerking lessons. H: Twerking lessons? I LIEK TWERKING. WILLIAMWILL: SHUT UP, TWERKING IS DA KEY TO ILLUMINATI (In front of the snuudy’ house) Footsie: So u want to cramp your MLG team… PJDetweiler: WITH OUR MEME OF LORDZ (they lol at the idea of it) Jomz p: But the GC Meme team… Pinky: NEVER FAILS. July2015 Reference: And our meme always has flowey. Really stinky boot: That’s true. (pAt)Rick: So you’ll do it? Morty and Michonne & Knucklez: (together) Please go away (hides in bush) lolno Rick: Now what’ll we dank? July Twennai Fiftean: I think we should do the dank Tesco Noodle Dance. RickSansmorty: Right meme? Left here? MalleoLeopoldSlikktheKeyblackboardWarioLandBigSisterSamuelVincent: Yep. It’s always the right meme and the right dank to use your Tesco noodle. Nintendo DS Motors: I guess it’s sort of meme to noodle, but I don’t feel like dancing. (everyluan eats Tesco noodles and dances MalleoLeopoldSliktoolazyTotypethefullname: (gets an meme) I’ve got it! My meme just keked a glalie! Pinky Inspiratronic: What? What? Piss it off! MalleoLeopoldSlikktheKeyboardWarriorBigSisterSam: We get mamenchee to help us build a big, dank glalie the Paukyman. (idea is shown) Pinky: (VO) That would be dank. SOAPY: (VO) But we probably couldn’t get it meme by this afternoon. Pinkyandthebrain: Still, a dank glalie would be really gr8 m8. Maybe butters stotch (idea wiki is shown) would make one obese glalie. (Butters laughs and dies of suffocation) This is dank. Maybe we should just meme up. Soapy: No way. We’ve got to keep danking. (things break every law now) Pnut: h Julius Caesar Salad: kek SCRATCH!" Sophie: Sorry, but the rest of this transcript will never be shown because it breaks Wikia's terms. (phase out) rest of the footage is replaced with Perfect Time to Make a Friend from Care Bears playing 69 times in a row in 8-bit G major Category:PB&J Otter episodes